Typical prior art curtain rod assemblies lack aesthetic appeal. While such curtain rod assemblies are functionally adequate to permit curtains or blinds suspended from the assembly to be adjusted to a variety of positions, unsightly metallic or plastic rod or track components often detract from the appearance of the assembly.
The prior art has attempted to solve this problem in a number of ways. For example, there is disclosed in the prior art curtain rod assemblies having plastic or coated steel fascia for encasing a portion of a track assembly and concealing the assembly from view. However, such fascia is often unsightly itself, difficult to assemble, and is not readily interchangeable to achieve a custom match with a variety of curtains.
The prior art also discloses a drapery mount for a recreational vehicle which includes a fabric cover attached to the front portion of the mount. The cover is anchored in a receptor, wrapped around the front of the mount, and anchored by an anchoring member under the top of the mount. While the cover material may be varied, assembly of such covered mounts is often difficult and time consuming.
There is also disclosed in the prior art a drapery rod assembly having a longitudinally split tubular cover covered with a section of decorated fabric extending over the outer surface of the split tubular cover. The fabric is clamped in position on the cover between flanges of the cover and oppositely disposed flanges on the body member of the drapery rod. Slots are formed in the body member for suspending drapery hooks or the like.
A window cornice assembly is disclosed in the prior art which includes a hollow cylinder of fabric disposed over an arcuate or semi-circular front plate. A slidable curtain may be mounted on a third curtain rod means mounted separately from the window cornice assembly.
The prior art also discloses a fabric covered drapery rod having a longitudinal slot and grooves formed along the edges of the slot for anchoring the fabric using frictional tucking strips.
The aforementioned prior art curtain rod assemblies are often difficult to assemble and do not permit covers to be readily interchanged as desired or adjusted after assembly. An economical and functional curtain rod assembly which is easily installed, aesthetically appealing and permits the cover and curtain to be readily interchanged as well as adjusted after mounting is a long-felt but unfulfilled need in the art.